Jealous Pleasure
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: This is how it really went when Percy found Ethan in the Labyrinth. One-shot. Ethan/Percy


**Another request story. This one is for an Ethan/Percy. So, because I love to stick with the book and adding little details for a great story, that's what I'm going to do!**

**Requested by: _trenzie_**

* * *

**_Jealous Pleasure_**

I bent over, hands on my knees, trying to get some of the air back in my lungs. Glancing around, I noticed we'd stopped in a room the size of a gymnasium with old marble columns holding up the roof. Closing my eyes to listen, I heard no sounds of threats and insults, meaning we had lost Luke and his minions, at least for now.

Ethan collapsed on the floor. "You people are crazy," he complained, pulling his helmet off. His face gleamed with sweat.

Annabeth gasped from beside me. "I remember you!" She smiled to herself, happy with the knowledge she possessed. "You were one of the undetermined kids in the Hermes cabin, years ago."

He glared at her. "Yeah, and you're Annabeth. I remember." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wanted to add a few insults to the end of that sentence. What had happened between them?

"What—what happened to your eye?"

Ethan looked away. Even I knew that this was one subject he was not willing to talk about. Why would Annabeth even bring it up?

"You must be the halfblood from my dream," I said, suddenly realizing it. "The one Luke's people cornered. It wasn't Nico after all."

"Who's Nico?"

"Never mind," Annabeth said quickly, knowing that Nico didn't need to be mentioned. "Why were you trying to join up with the wrong side?" She sounded generally curious, but Ethan just sneered.

"There's no right side. The gods never cared about us. Why shouldn't I—"

"Sign up with an army that makes you fight to the death for entertainment?" Annabeth glared. "Gee, I wonder."

Ethan glared at the blonde with pure hatred. He struggled to his feet. "I'm not going to argue with you. Thanks for the help, but I'm out of here."

"We're going after Daedalus," I said quickly, not wanting him to leave yet. Ethan still had a chance. "Come with us. Once we get through, you'd be welcome back at camp."

Ethan rolled his eye. "You really are crazy if you think Daedalus will help you," he snorted.

"He has to," Annabeth said with determination in her voice. "We'll make him listen." She pounded her fist into her open palm, as if to prove her point.

Again, Ethan snorted. "Yeah, well. Good luck with that."

I grabbed his arm. "You're going to head off alone into the maze? That's suicide."

He looked at me with barely continued anger written on his face. Suddenly, the look in his navy eye changed into another emotion. I couldn't tell what it was, but I could see some pity swirling in it. "You shouldn't have spared me, Jackson," he pulled his arm away from me, "Mercy has no place in this war."

He turned to run back into the darkness, but I reach out again. I refused to let him leave. I'm not sure why, but that emotion that I couldn't tell. I just need to figure out what it was.

"Ethan." I got a hold of his wrist. His head snapped back at me. "Please, don't go just yet. You need rest." At the odd looks I could feel Annabeth giving me, I quickly added, "We all do."

In his head, Ethan seemed to be debating whether or not he should stay. After a few moments, he sighed, looking me in the eyes. "Fine Jackson." With that, he tore his arm from mine and made himself comfortable on the other side of the room, away from all of us.

**o.O.o**

"I'll take first watch," Annabeth said, voice full of annoyance.

Rachel had just fallen asleep and Annabeth just seemed to be more annoyed than ever before. I didn't understand it. Stupidly, though, I questioned her. "What is your problem today?" I snapped.

She glared at me for a few minutes before realizing I wasn't going to back down. Again, stupid me. "You didn't have to invite_ him_ to stay with us!" She hissed, not even trying to keep her voice low.

I didn't have to guess to know that him meant Ethan. "Ethan is a demigod just like us, Annabeth," I muttered, trying to keep my voice low, unlike her. "We are supposed to stick up for each other, remember?" _Or did you forget like you seem to be doing a lot?_ I wanted to add.

"Well, we shouldn't be helping him!" The blonde snapped right back. "He doesn't want our help!"

"Yes, _Ethan_," I stressed his name. The Japanese-American men wasn't an it. "Does. He may not realize it yet, but he does."

"If you're so hung up on him, then you deal with it!" Annabeth snapped, turning her back to me.

"Fine," I huffed, pulling myself to my feet. "I will." With that sad, I turned away from the annoying blonde and made my way over to the demigod laying out across the room from us. "Hey," I smiled, sitting down beside him.

Ethan glanced over at me, navy eye glistening with some emotion I could not detect. "Hey," he muttered, turning to stare back up at the marble ceiling.

I flopped down to lay beside him, staring at the darkness above. "I miss the stars," I muttered, realizing it for the first time myself. "I've been in the Labyrinth for so long and haven't seen them. It's weird."

Ethan didn't answer, opting to stay silent instead.

I sighed, looks like it would be a longer night than I expected.

**o.O.o**

The Japanese-American didn't speak again until I heard the light snores of Annabeth from across the room. "You still awake Jackson?" I barely heard him muttered, as if he was hoping I was actually asleep.

"Yeah."

He simple nodded, not saying anything else.

My eyelids started to become heavy. It was then that I felt how tired I actually was. As my mind started to turn black and my eyes lost sight, I felt a calloused hand wrap around mine. _Ethan?_ He didn't answer, seeing as my lips wouldn't move.

"You're so oblivious," he mumbled, obviously thinking I'd fallen asleep. "How is it I can tell she is in love with you yet you can not?" _Who are you talking about? _"You have two girls hanging onto your every word, probably more back at camp considering you're a son of Poseidon, yet you don't even realize it. How can you not see all the admirers you have?" Ethan rolled onto his side to where he was facing me. "Tell me that Percy."

I wasn't sure if I should speak, seeing as he believed me to be sleeping. The fact that he'd actually called me by my name stunned me, though.

"I want an answer."

"I don't know." I forced my eyes open. "I don't know what you mean. I don't have any admirers. Annabeth and Rachel are my friends, that's it."

"So naive," Ethan chuckled. His face loomed over mine as he sat up. "You don't even realize when someone is in love with you. It's cute." He ran a hand over my cheek.

"What—what are you doing?" I said, trying to keep the stutter out of my voice.

Ethan just smiled. "You're skin is soft." He leaned down until the tip of his nose was touching mine. "Do me a favor though."

"What?" I breathed.

"Don't fall for the tricks of that wicked Athena brat." He closed to distance and kissed me.

I was too surprised to react at first. When I felt a wet bulge touching my lips, I had enough sense back in my brain left to gasp. Which didn't help my situation at all. Ethan just used this as an opening to shove—what I figured out was—his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like chocolate, a bittersweet sensation.

Once my brain was working enough to actually realize _"This is wrong",_ I pushed at his chest, struggling to pull away. For being as thin as he was, Ethan actually had a lot of strength in him. He grabbed my wrist in held them above my head then pushed all his body weight on top of me, cutting off my frantic movements.

"Get off of me!" I growled, using my legs to try and buck him off. Bad idea. Instead, he only pressed his lower body down on mine harder.

Ethan took both my wrist in one hand, using the other to hold his index finger in front of my lips. "Now, now Percy, you wouldn't want to wake up your friends." The Japanese-American made a motion with his head to where Annabeth and Rachel were sleeping across the room. I stopped struggling. This only made him smirk. "There we go. Now, stay silent. Understood?" I glared at him, giving a sharp nod with my head. A frown fell onto the older demigod's face. He ranked his nails down my chest, then grabbed my nipple. "Understood?"

I gave a yelp as he twisted it painfully. "Understood," I hissed, to keep down both the yell and moan that threatened to escape my mouth.

"Perfect." The older halfblood grinned like a Cheshire cat before attaching our mouths again. He didn't wait for me to gasp this time, just shoved his throbbing tongue through my sealed lips, touching every inch of it.

I suspended a moan when he pulled back, only to have it come out as Ethan began licking up and down my neck. My arms and legs felt like jelly as his hands released my wrists, pulling my shirt up. My nails clawed at the dirt beneath us when I felt his hot mouth pull one of my nipples in, a hand flinching at the other.

"You like that don't you?" The navy eyed demigod asked as he switched to the other nipple.

I just groaned and bucked my hips into his. Why was I so turned on by this? Was it just the pure sensation of these dirty tricks, or the thought of letting someone else have total control? Was it really the fact that I no longer had to think? That it didn't matter what I decided, because Ethan would end up choosing the ending?

At the thought of the one eyed halfblood, my new found erection ached. I really needed to take care of this.

A gasp escaped my lips when I felt Ethan's calloused hand slid down the hem of my boxers and squeeze my swollen member. "What doing?" I manged through the pleasure. Who knew how great it would feel to have another hand besides your own pleasuring you?

A wicked chuckle fell out of Ethan's lips as he gave my erection a tug. "I'm going take care of this little problem you have," he answered as he processed to jerk me off.

It wasn't long before my back arched and I felt myself coming on his hand. I feel back to the floor, eyes closed and panting. The silent sound of a zipper made my green eyes pull open, looking over at the other halfblood who had made his way over to me. "What?" He pushed his hard member towards my face.

"Suck," Ethan ordered. I was confused, but that didn't stop him from shoving the tip of his erection in my mouth. "I said suck Jackson," he growled.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, but all Ethan did was glare back. So, hesitantly, I took the base in my hands and open my mouth wide, figuring if I took all of him in in one go this would be over faster. Obviously, that was not how it was done considering I gagged when he hit the back of my throat.

Sighing, Ethan made a motion with his hand. "Bob your head you idiot," he muttered, obviously not amused with how little I actually knew.

So, I did was I was told, bobbing my head back and forth, while trying not to hit the back of my throat. After a minute, I started to get the hang of things and tried more, circling my tongue around the tip and licking up and down his length. Ethan let out a groan, grabbing my hair and pushing my head back and forth on his cock, trying to move me fast.

"Percy," he moaned, before letting his load out in my mouth.

Like his tongue, his semen tasted bittersweet. It was strange.

"Wipe yourself," the older halfblood muttered, tossing me a shirt from my bag. I did as was told then handed it back to him. Ethan threw it into a darkened corner then laid down. I laid beside him. He encircled me in his arms, pulling me closer to him. "Go to sleep now."

I nodded, laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes. I was out like a light.

**o.O.o**

I woke up with Annabeth shaking my shoulder. "Percy, wake up!" She screeched in my ear.

I shot up like a rocket, my dream of Tyson and Grover filling my mind before anything else. "Tyson—Tyson's in trouble!" I said, trying to find her gray eyes. "We have to help him!"

"First things first," she said. "Earthquake!"

Sure enough, the room was rumbling. "Rachel!" I yelled, remembering my red-headed mortal friend across the room.

Her eyes opened instantly. She grabbed her pack, running to us. I looked to my side. "Ethan!" I yelled, looking around for the one eyed demigod.

"He's gone!" Annabeth snapped. "Let's go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me away, through the far tunnel.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" I asked, a little dazed. Ethan couldn't be gone. Not after, well, everything.

"He wasn't here when I woke up," Annabeth said, the edge back in her voice. "Good riddance though."

"Annabeth!" I snapped. What kind of bad blood did these two have? "He's another demigod and my friend!"

The blonde snorted. "You knew him less the twenty-four hours, that hardly qualifies as a friend." She rolled her eyes.

"He knew me less than five minutes when we meant and I'm his friend," Rachel said. She looked at me with worried green eyes.

Annabeth glared at the redhead before turning back to me. "Look, Percy, things just fall apart when he's around, alright? Friendships, love lives, everything. It's better that the child of Nemesis is gone."

"He's still my friend."

"Whatever Percy!" Annabeth snapped, walking ahead of us a little.

Rachel fell back, walking next to me. "Don't mind her," the redhead said calmly. "She's just jealous." Rachel smiled at me, before going to join Annabeth to make sure she didn't get herself killed.

_Jealous?_

* * *

**And done! Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
